federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Federation Starships
This is a list of all Federation Starships used within ST_Deep_Space_9. Some have had more extensive usage and will have their own pages, however, others have just been referenced as either places officers have served, mentioning in passing, or used for a plot. A *USS Adams - Transport ship for Admiral Jimmy Lane from Earth to Deep Space Nine. (Post 3394) *USS Akira - Iskander al-Khalid served aboard this vessel. *USS Amsterdam - Allysann Knight served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2373. *USS Anselem - Ship referenced in Jake Sisko's first book "Anselem." *USS Apollo - Katal Una nee T'Kassus served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2370. *USS Artemis - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Retrieved information for Deep Space Nine officers Shawn Munroe and Jocelyn Nelson. *USS Atola - Denorian Thay served aboard this vessel from 2365 to 2361. B *USS Banting - A medical vessel used by Naryanna Dorr in future plots. *USS Bartleby - Elizabeth Bennett used this as a transport to Betazed. *USS Benin - Qwin Ritall served aboard this vessel before transferring to Deep Space Nine. *USS Berlin - This vessel is commanded by Admiral Charles Vellop. *USS Bethmoora - Muhjah al-Kariim served on this vessel and went to the Fenrir to look for it after it went missing in the Gamma Quadrant. (Post 6240) C *USS Callaghan - Gwen Delane served aboard this vessel from 2341 to 2344. *USS California - Transferred Keevan from his cell to Deep Space Nine with his guard Justin Greene. (Post 5034) *USS Carlton - Vessel Aaron Stryker (a friend of Tokar Yvine) was transferred to after the death of his crew in a transporter accident. *USS Cicero - Miriam Kallan served aboard this vessel. (Post 3506); Tokar Yvine served aboard this vessel from 2370 to 2371. *USS Cole - Gwen Delane served aboard this vessel 2366 to 2368. *USS Commonwealth - Corban Maddix and Matthew Hunter took their Captain's examination aboard this vessel. (Post 3744) *USS Copella - Annalise Savoi served aboard this vessel from 2378 to 2381. *USS Conroy - Lorot Ross served on this vessel from 2372 to 2377. *USS Corminak - Naryanna Dorr served on this vessel as CMO. (Post 4931) D *USS Destiny - Ship used to transport the Dax symbient to Trill after Jadzia Dax-Wolfe was killed by Gul Dukat. E *USS Edison - Gwen Delane captained this vessel from 2368 to 2373. *USS Embargo - Andrus Elbrunne and Paige Miller served aboard this vessel from 2373 to 2375. *USS Empire - Ensign Pocop served aboard this vessel and was a consideration by Jadzia Dax to take the COS position before Marcus Wolfe. (Post 653) *USS Enchanted - Shawn Munroe and Sarah Munroe served on this vessel from 2359 to 2364. James Munroe was born here in 2362. *USS Endeavour - A vessel Norah Daniels and Naryanna Dorr took to investigate a borg attack site. *USS Enterprise- Shawn Munroe served on this vessel from 2364 to 2372; Brian Hansen has also served. Rebecca Munroe was born on this vessel in 2365. F *USS Farragut - Christopher Greenwood and Melissa Greenwood served on this vessel from 2367 to 2383. *USS Fenrir - A key vessel in the Dominion War stationed in the Bajor sector. *USS Fitzgerald - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Brought back information on Degin III. *USS Frontier - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Brought back information on the Solaris System. G *USS Galiant - Jason Orillia once served aboard this vessel. *USS Gettysburg - Eben Dorr served aboard this vessel from 2345 to 2369. *USS Governess - Amity Ioan, T'Pok, Katal Una and Cathasach Una used this vessel to return from Amity and Katal's kidnapping experience. (Post 7576) *USS Greenwich - Corban Maddix served on this vessel from 2363 to 2365. H *USS Hamlin - Patrick Reese served aboard this vessel from 2355 to 2374. *USS Harold - Denorian Thay served aboard this vessel from 2345 to 2350. *USS Hayden - Iskander al-Khalid served aboard this vessel during Wolf 359 and was suspended in 2366. *USS Hiroshima - Iskander al-Khalid served aboard this vessel as flight controller. He met his wife Johara al-Khalid here when she served as counsellor. Zuri Dorr was born here in 2382 when the ship was transporting Naryanna Dorr from Earth to Deep Space Nine. I J *USS Jersey - Lorot Ross served aboard this vessel from 2354 to 2358. This ship was used in the recovery of Anthony Norad during his ordeal with the Romulans in 2384. *USS Johannesburg - Led by Commander Ronagan, this vessel was used by Lorot Ross and Kai Cevdak with the issues on Gamma 12. K L *USS Lexington - Referenced in a conversation between Naryanna Dorr and Tokar Yvine has having a Napean male serving on board. M *USS Maitland - Jalina Galkino served aboard this vessel and was a consideration by Jadzia Dax to take the COS position before Marcus Wolfe. (Post 653) *USS Mansfield - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Retreived linguistics information for Shawn Munroe. (Post 3106). *USS Mariner - Corban Maddix served aboard this vessel from 2362 to 2363. *USS McKenzie - Bryce Wren served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2371; Amity Ioan served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2371. *USS Melbourne - Vessel used to transport Corban Maddix and Cadence Maddix back from their encounter with Eudana, a vampire like woman. (Post 3436). *USS Memphis - Orex Mkell transferred from this vessel to Deep Space Nine. *USS Meyers - Matthew Hunter serves aboard this vessel from 2358 to 2365. *USS Monte Carlo - Cathasach Una served aboard this vessel from 2364 to 2373. *USS Montgomery - Amity Ioan served aboard this vessel from 2366 to 2369. N *USS Nightengale - Laura Fabbro served on this vessel during the Khitomer attack in 2346. Several years later, this vessel was attacked by the New Maquis while leaving Cardassian space. (Post 7820) O *USS Orlando - Una-Koran Jatar used this vessel to get to Lyndi II for the ABGU in 2398. *USS Olympus - Cadence Maddix used this ship after escaping the Klingon attack while transporting Pardek to Fable II. P *USS Pegasus - The ship where the Romulan Treaty of Algeron was signed. *USS Persephone - Laura Fabbro captained this vessel until it was destroyed in 2366 during Wolf 359. *USS Pierpont - Annalise Savoi served aboard this vessel from 2376 to 2378. *USS Portland - Matthew Hunter served as First Officer aboard this vessel from 2365 to 2376. *USS Potempkin - Kennedy Frobisher and Anna-Aleena Thay took this vessel to the ABGU on Lyndi II in 2398. Q R *USS Roslin - This vessel was used to transport Katal Una nee T'Kassus from Earth to Deep Space Nine. (Post 4500) *USS Rennsalaer - A medicial transport used to bring Kitaan Dhow, Eva Dhow and James Munroe to Deep Space Nine. S *USS Salazar - A medical ship referenced as one responding to the Khitomer attack in 2346. *USS Shephard - Qwin Ritall served aboard this vessel. *USS Stark - A ship commanded by Admiral Anthony Norad Sr. that was destroyed in the Dominion War. *USS Starrunned - Razi Sen served aboard this vessel from 2367 to 2372. *USS Statffordshire - Patrick Reese served aboard this vessel from 2348 to 2355. T *USS Titan - Commanded by Captain Riker, this vessel was used in the Roursh Incidents with Andrus Elbrunne; as well as a transport for Leah McCoy. (Post 3749) *USS T'Jek - Is a Vulcan ship used to bring Kennedy Frobisher, Indira Dorr, Jasmine Dorr and Cord Davenport from Jandock II. *USS Trinidad - Bryce Wren served aboard this vessel from 2367 to 2369. *USS Trinity - An officer by the name of "Heather" once served aboard this vessel. (Post 214). U V *USS Valiant - The Defiant class vessel used for Starfleet Academy's Red Squad. *USS V'Brak - Is a Vulcan vessel used by the V'Shar in a red matter security issue where Hayden Liu and Nerys Dorr came back through time in 2384. W X Y *USS Yosemite - Lorot Ross served aboard this vessel from 2353 to 2354. *USS Yukon - Esin Cxeic served aboard this vessel and was a consideration by Jadzia Dax to take the COS position before Marcus Wolfe. (Post 653) Z Category:Non-Character Information